


And It's Called Black Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: An admittedly problematic fic, But Ben John Caleb and Anna fix everything, F/M, M/M, Slavery, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threat of Rape, Vampire AU, Washington and Caleb make sure of that, Witch AU, destruction of a centuries old slave trade, dont worry though, except Anna, from the inside out, no one gets to touch a hair on Ben's head after the first chapter, she's special, tallster reappears in chapter 9, vampire everyone else basically, werewolf Caleb, witch ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had been on the run from Vampires for most of his adult life, hiding out wherever he and Caleb could find and never staying in one place for too long. </p><p>Unfortunately, one bad run in with a Vamp lands him on the auction block, about to be sold off to the highest bidder as a personal blood bag and magic source.  </p><p>What will Ben's fate be in a world where Vampires are the ruling class and they use and discard witches and mortals as they see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to a Little Mix song. 
> 
> So I thought turn could use a good vamp/witch/werewolf au so here we are. 
> 
> Comments please ppl, I live for suggestions on what everyone wants to see.

Ben couldn't really remember a time before the vampires had control of the eastern seaboard witches, he had been so young when they had come through and killed the leaders of the coven's, forcing theirs followers into servitude or to flee. Ben's mother had been one of those leaders, had come from an old and powerful family. Ben had been six when she died, drained of all blood and then strung up from a tree. His father had also come from a long line of powerful witches, but his death had been much more mundane. Cancer, when Ben was fourteen, leaving he and his older brother Sam to fend for themselves. 

They'd found refuge for the next five years in the sleepy town of Setauket, their wards and the protection of the local werewolf clan, the Brewster's, keeping them safe. Ben made fast friends with the youngest of the Brewster clan, Caleb, and soon enough they were inseparable. It had been the best five years of Ben's life. 

Vampires had made a practice of hunting down some of the most powerful witches in the world and turning them into their little pet magic sources, and there were few witches more sought after and more coveted than the Tallmadge brothers. They'd had five years of freedoms before a group of opportunistic Vamps finally found them, only a week after Ben's nineteenth birthday. Samuel died that night, Setauket burned, and Caleb and Ben fled. 

That had been three years ago now and Caleb and Ben had been running ever since. They would travel by day, safe from the monsters that lurked in the night, spend their nights holed up in a church or safe house, never staying in one place for too long. They had had a close call or two, but they had never been caught, until now. 

They had been waylaid later than they had intended, a farmer in need of Ben's healing abilities for his sick daughter. Now they were several hours past sunset and still miles away from the nearest safe location for them to hide. Ben could practically feel the woods around them closing in, the rustling of the wind or the crack of a twig beneath their feet setting him on edge. 

Caleb reached out to grab Ben's hand, squeezing it in an attempt at reassurance. "We'll be ok Tallboy, I won't let any of those leeches within a mile of you."

"I'd blast them sky high first," Ben returned with what he hoped would pass for a cocky grin. 

It didn't, or at least it wasn't something that would work on Caleb who could always read Ben like a book. "You need to keep your powers hidden Benny Boy, we come across any Vamps and you run, you got me, don't let anyone know you've got magic, they find that out and they'll have you collared and leashed before we know it." Ben moved to protest, but Caleb cut him off, "no arguments on this one ok Tallboy, just for once in your life do what I ask."

Ben wanted to protest, wanted to fight back, without his magic Caleb would be done for. One wolf would never be able to stand before a pack of Vamps, not for long anyway, but on the other hand he knew Caleb was right, if they ever found out who Ben was they would never let him go. So instead he just nodded, agreeing to do as Caleb asked and praying they would escape this night without any run ins with local Vamps or hunting parties. 

His prayers went unanswered. 

It was sometime after midnight when they stumbled across a band of Vamps, slavers or skin hunters from what Ben could tell. Their leader was of an average height, ginger haired with a scar across his cheek. "Well hello there boys, nice night for a walk," he had an accent, Scottish maybe, as he stepped onto the path, blocking Ben and Caleb's way, four or five other Vamps closing rank behind him. 

Caleb pushed Ben behind him, a low growl rumbling in his throat. 

"Down boy," the vamp admonished, "not much market for mutts now a days, but that cute little bleeder behind you could fetch a pretty penny. Many Vamps would pay to have a go at that arse before they bleed him dry." Ben didn't like the look in the Vampire's eyes, made him feel dirty and used just standing there. "Hand him over and we'll let you go free."

Caleb wouldn't back down though, no, he would protect Ben, with his life if he had to. He stood firm, claws sprouting, fangs lengthening as he prepared for a fight. "Ben, run," he ordered before launching himself at the leader. 

Ben wasted no time taking off into the woods, dodging trees and stumps even though every fiber of his being wanted to go back and fight, to go back and keep Caleb safe. But they had talked about this and Caleb was right, if he tried to use his magic they would recognize him in a heart beat and word would get out that the youngest Tallmadge was still alive and not a burned out corpse buried beneath Setauket. 

So he ran, ran as fast and far as he could. Ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached. He ran until he couldn't run any more. 

He must have put a few miles between them because the woods were quiet, the sounds of the bloody battle Caleb was engaged in had faded away as he put more and more distance between them. He was bent over, one hand on his knee, the other braced against agree trunk for support as he tried to catch his breath. His sneakers and the bottom half of his jeans were spattered with mud and dirt, a hole in his sweatshirt from where it had been caught by a tree branch, and he was fairly sure their were twigs caught in his hair which was steadily coming loose from the braid he had bound it in. He'd been forced to drop his pack after the first mile or so when it had been caught in a tree, hopefully he could have a chance to go back for it, otherwise he would have to find new supplies elsewhere. 

He took a moment to breath deep, to try and calm himself. Just a moment and then he would keep moving, do what he needed to to lose his pursuers. Unfortunately he lingered for a moment too long. 

"Fast little bugger for a human, aren't you," the accent again. Ben whirled around to face the other man who was leaning casually against a tree a few feet from Ben. 

"Stay back," Ben warned, putting one hand up, prepared to do what he didn't really know. 

The other man simply raised both hands as though trying to placate Ben, "I ain't anywhere near you kid, just want to talk is all, see if your really worth all this effort or if I should just go ahead and kill you myself and save one of my buyers the trouble. Your friend put up a good fight, took out two of my men before we brought him down. He's dead now, or close to at least. The rest of my men are spread out across the forest looking for you, so guess I'm just lucky I found you first."

Ben felt a sharp sound leave his throat. Not Caleb, Caleb couldn't be dead, he was all Ben had left. 

The Vamp must not have heard it though, or perhaps instead he chose to ignore it because he continued on, taking a few steps towards Ben. "So tell me, pretty one, you got a name? Not that it matters really, but I always like to know who I'm dealing with before I bring someone in."

Ben could feel the rage boiling under his skin, his anger over powering his sense of self preservation as he raised one hand and called on some of the magic within himself. 

Too bad the Vamp was quicker, hand darting out to grab Ben's wrist, using it to pull him in close, twisting Ben around so he back was pressed against the Vamp's chest, arms caging him and both hands caught within an iron grip, the Vamp's free hand coming up to slap across Ben's mouth, halting any spell he might try to utter. 

"I knew you were a witch from the moment I saw you boy," he hissed into Ben's ear, all of the former playfulness gone from his voice. "You think I wouldn't recognize a Tallmadge, all big blue eyes and pretty as can be tagging along behind the scruffy little Brewster mutt, I knew the two of you couldn't be dead. Even if I hadn't recognized you, the air around you is practically humming with power." He pulled Ben in tighter, pressing his groin into Ben's backside in a way that had bile rising in Ben's throat. "Pity I won't get a shot at that pretty little arse of yours, but high society Vamps will pay extra for a virgin and you practically scream untouched. Hell, you just might make me enough coin to retire pretty one." The Vamp licked a long line up Ben's throat. "Mhmmm, sweet too," he murmured. "You were certainly worth all that effort."

Next thing Ben knew, their was a sharp burst of pain at the back of his skull and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ben woke next it was to the sound of voices all around him. 

"Come on now George, it's been centuries since Martha passed. I think it's been more than enough time since you have had a witch to call your own. This one would do nicely, he certainly is pretty enough," the first voice was deep with a certain gruff quality to it. 

"Benedict, you know I despise flesh markets, I only came because you urged me to speak with Reeve's on your behalf. And look at the poor boy, he probably has a family that cares for him and is missing him," the second voice was just as deep but smoother, more refined. 

Ben was just beginning to regain his bearings, lashes fluttering and the room around him coming into view when a third voice joined them, the Vampire from the other night. "No family for this one, we picked him up in the company of a wolf on the road."

Ben could make out that he was laying on hard cement, wrists bound in front of him, cloth over his mouth gagging him. He was placed in what looked like an elaborate cage in the middle of a large room, the hazy images of other cages around him slowly coming into focus. 

"And the Wolf's fate Gamble?" that was the first voice again, Benedict was what the other man had called him. 

"Dead, or at least he is by now I imagine. Put up a fight but in the end we left him bleeding out in the middle of the road to chase after this one," the Vampire, Gamble, from the other night again. Ben could feel his anger at Caleb's fate rising as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, the room coming into clear focus now. 

Before the cage stood three men, Gamble was dressed impeccably in a sport coat and blood red dress shirt, a sharp contrast to the casual hunting gear he wore the other night. Benedict was a tall man, dark haired with a jaw like and anvil, dressed in blue and gold, what was likely an attempt at displaying his wealth. 

It was the third man, George, that was the most eye catching though. He was tall, a fair bit taller than most everyone else milling around the room from what Ben could see, well dressed, but not in a way that seemed as though he was pea-cocking, with close cut light brown hair that was peppered with gray. His eyes seemed incredibly kind when they met Ben's. 

"Ha, looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken," Benedict barked out a short laugh, dragging a smile from Gamble and a wave of titters from the crowd that had now formed around Ben's cage. George however, did not laugh or smile, he simply kept his eyes locked on Ben, a sad look on his face. 

All that rage that had been building within Ben bubbled over when he heard their laughter. What gave them any right to do this to him, after everything these monsters had taken from him, his mother, his brother, Caleb!

He reached up with his bound hands to tug the gag from his mouth, power bubbling beneath his skin as he uttered a short, sharp Latin phrase what would reduce the room around him to rubble. 

And then.....nothing, nothing but silence in the room. Brief, and absolute silence before the entire space erupted into laughter. 

"Did you really think we wouldn't have wards to keep magic like yours in check boy, you really have underestimated who your dealing with," Gamble managed to get out between chuckles before turning to George and Benedict. "This one is a bit pricier than the other's, it's the youngest Tallmadge boy, we've spent almost a decade hunting for this one and I can tell you personally he as sweet as can be. Well worth taking the time to tame."

Benedict passed an appraising eye over Ben before turning back to Gamble, "I'll bear that in mind when he comes up for bid, now you mentioned a few others I might be interested in." Gamble nodded and started to lead Benedict away before the other man turned back towards his companion, "George?"

George finally tore his eyes away from Ben to look back over his shoulder. "I have little interest in the flesh they're trying to peddle here, go on without me."

Benedict simply shrugged and moved on to another display. 

The crowd around Ben began to disperse, the show clearly over now that Benedict and Gamble had moved on. A few Vamps wandered by, but it seemed most had decided he wasn't really worth the cost or the effort, save for George and two other vampires who continued to linger. The elder of the two Ben dismissed instantly, but the younger, dark haired, tall with piercing eyes, made Ben's skin crawl. Still, George's presence did provide Ben with an odd sense of safety, something telling him that this vampire was different from the rest, until his attention was called away.

"Washington," called out a new voice belonging to a tall slender man striding across the room. 

A look of shock crossed George's face at the newcomers appearance. "Andre, I hadn't thought to see you here, your disdain for these markets rivals almost my own."

"Alas, other pursuits have brought me here," this Andre responded, a sneer on his face as he glanced at the vampires wandering around the room, the look softening into something like pity when his eyes fell on Ben. "We're I able to do for those here today what I have done for Abigail in the past I would, alas I lack the coin. Particularly to free this one considering the price tag he carries."

"Still pursuing Miss Shippen then?" George, or was it Washington, Ben couldn't really be sure, perhaps it was a surname, asked. "And speaking of which, how is Abigail?"

"Alas if Peggy and I had our druthers we would be wed already, but her father requires we stand on ceremony and that I court her properly. He has always favored these markets despite how his daughter loathes them," Andre shifted back to clap George on the back, "and it pleases me that you would ask of Abigail, she is quiet well actually now that her son has been returned to her, according to her last letter she was keeping the company of the illusive Mrs. Strong, I believe Mrs. Strong is teaching Cicero the ways of her people and as those ways remain mysterious to both Abigail and myself I cannot really claim to know how the boy progresses in his studies."

"It is good to here she is doing well, I am glad you were able to help such a kind soul."

"An endeavor you could also undertake if you so chose to do, you are not lacking for capital Washington," Andre nodded towards Ben here, the witch having a difficult time following, surely a vampire would never purchase him simply to free him, what good would that serve, he would be hunted down within weeks.

Ben's attention was however turned away from the conversation before him as a rough hand fisted in his hair, dragging him towards the bars of his cage, only releasing him to reach through and pull his arms out between the bars. It was the brunette who had set him on edge earlier, poised above Ben's vulnerable wrist, fangs bared. 

"Oi, Bradford, hands off of the merchandise," shouted Gamble, striding back over. 

"It's just a taste, testing the flavor before I buy him," Bradford responded. 

"$20,000, and you bleed him too far it's on your head," Gamble warned. 

"Agreed,"Bradford responded before pulling Ben's arm up to his lips. 

Ben braced himself for the pain, but another voice intervened before it came.

"Thirty million," that was Washington again, cutting through the chatter of the room in an instant. 

"I beg your pardon," Gamble sputtered. 

"Thirty million, today, in cash for the young Mr. Tallmadge. He doesn't go to auction, you know as well as I no one else here could afford such a price," Washington's eyes stayed locked on Ben and Ben in turn found himself unable to pry his gaze away from the other man's.

"I still get a taste, it has already been agreed upon," spit out Bradford, sounding much like a petulant child who had been deprived of a toy. 

"No," Washington responded before turning back to look at Gamble. "You claim the boy is utterly untouched, never even been bled?"

"Pure as the driven snow," Gamble's answer came rapidly, though how he can tell Ben had never been bitten Ben couldn't really say. 

"Then any attempt to do so by Mr. Bradford brings down his price by half," Washington turned back to face Ben now. "Can you afford fifteen million for just a taste Mr. Bradford?" He finished. 

Bradford's only response was a short snarl as he shoved Ben away and stormed off. 

"Congratulations sir," Gamble steered Washington towards a side room, "if you can come this way we can complete the sale and you and your new pet may be on your way."

Washington followed Gamble, but kept his eyes locked with Ben's until the moment the door to the other room closed. The heat of his gaze left Ben feeling flushed and warm all over in a way he could only recall ever feeling when Caleb had stared at him with that sort of look on his face. 

Andre stepped forward, crouching down so he was level with Ben who had stumbled to the ground when Bradford had pushed him away. "I think congratulations might be in order little one, that's the first time I've ever seen the old man break. You must be something truly special."

But what did that even mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homecomings, and now with more Fandom. 
> 
> There will be random character shootouts and appearances from other Fandoms throughout this fic, including Hamilton and Reign who get mentions in this chapter.

Everything that followed was a bit of a blur for Ben. He was quickly pulled from his cage, man handled into some new clothing that was a bit too tight and too flimsy for his liking, and then trundled off into a waiting car that was now taking him God knows where and Washington - Ben had settled on calling him that in his mind, George just seemed far to intimate - was nowhere to be seen. 

The car ride to wherever he was going provided Ben with more than enough time to dwell on his own thoughts, focusing on Washington's possible motives and pushing any thoughts of Caleb to the back of his mind. If what he had overheard was correct, he'd been purchased by someone who seemed inclined to free him and spare him the fate of being turned into some low life vampire's pet. At this point that seemed almost too good to be true, then again it could easily be an elaborate game staged to give Ben a sense of false hope. Even if Washington was sincere in his motives, freedom for Ben offered a whole host of other complications. Ben was magic-less at the moment and would be for at least a few months, until the runes carved into the skin of his wrists faded. It was an old practice vampires had been employing for years, binding a witches magic long enough for their new owner to break them or come up with alternate means of controlling their power. If he was offered his freedom now and sent back out into the wild he would be a sitting duck. 

Ben's thoughts were cut short as the car rolled to a stop before a rather impressive looking old farmhouse. It looked centuries old, but appeared well maintained and was large, but not ostentatiously so, and, as far as Ben could tell, it was the only hint of civilization for miles. 

"Out," ordered the gruff looking vampire in the front seat. Ben wasted no time complying, scrambling out into the chilly night air. 

"Christ it's cold," Ben muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and hurrying up the stairs to the house as the car pulled away. The light black v-neck he had been given doing nothing to fight off the chill.

He pushed open the front door, relieved to find it unlocked, and found himself in a beautiful entryway. To his left there was a long hall that seemed to lead to a kitchen, to his right, a set of stairs. "Hello?" He called out, not really certain where to go from here and hoping for some guidance. 

"Upstairs," a familiar voice floated down to him. 

Ben made his way up the stairs, arms still wrapped around himself to keep warm, the temperature in the house was a bit better than outside, but not by much. When he reached the top he noted that a door at the end of the hall was open, light spilling out from within and so he assumed that was his destination. 

Although when he reached the room he was greeted by a very odd sight. Washington, bent over the large four poster bed smoothing out a quilt. The room was small, but not cramped, just enough room for the bed, a dresser and a desk. All in all it seemed almost cozy, if a bit lacking in the personal touches that provided a room with character. 

"Benjamin," Washington greeted, straightening up and stepping around the bed towards Ben, only halting his movements when Ben took a reflexive step back away from him. "Apologies, I would have greeted you downstairs but I wanted to make sure a few things were ready for your arrival." He paused, passing a sharp eye over Ben, noting the way the mortal was shivering. "You must be freezing, a moment."

Washington stepped carefully around Ben and into the room across the hall, his room if Ben had to guess. Ben could here him rummaging through drawers score he returned, thrusting a thick sweater into Ben's arms. "It may be a bit large, but until we have time to pick up clothing of your own it will have to do."

Ben took the sweater and pulled it overhead, relishing the warmth it provided. It was large, bagging around his slim frame, gaunt from years on the run, and the sleeves fell past his hands, refusing to stay up even when he pushed them up to his elbows. He felt like a child being swallowed up by an older siblings hand me downs. 

Washington passed a critical eye over Ben's form, eyes lingering on his hallow cheeks and the jut of his collarbone that was visible where the collar of the sweater gapped. "Food next I should think, but then again I am getting ahead of myself, formal introductions are in order," a hand came out as though he expected Ben to shake it like this was something normal and he hadn't just bought a person for thirty million dollars. "George Washington."

It was at that moment that something finally clicked for Ben. He had always made an effort to avoid vampire politics, asking too many questions was an easy way to get yourself killed, but there were certain names that you simply could not avoid. Names like Charles Lee and his young protégée, William Bradford. Or Alexander Hamilton, with his wife Eliza and a string of lovers trailing behind him. Lafayette with his odd little witch John Laurens who was more partner and lover than pet or Louis of Conde who, according to rumor, had fled to the new world centuries ago to escape from a women who had spurned him for another man. 

They, and several others formed what was known as the Council of Lords who oversaw vampire rule up and down the east coast, but even they had not reached the level of fame that George Washington had. Turned centuries ago, he rose to prominence during the American Revolutionary War. Powerful beyond measure, he was viewed as the de facto leader of much of the vampire community. 

"Why are you doing this?" Ben found himself blurting out. 

"Introducing myself?" Washington questioned with a wry smile. 

"No, not that, why all of this?" He gestured to the room around him, keeping his eyes averted from Washington's penetrating gaze as best he could. "If you are purchasing me as some sort of game then just get it over with, but if you really intend to offer me my freedom then why bother with this hospitality, you could shove me out the door and have me out of your hair within a few hours of need be. Why house me, why offer food, why be kind to me in the first place?" And that was the crux of it really, this kind of selfless compassion wasn't something Ben knew well. He could count on one hand the number of people who had been kind to him without some sort of ulterior motive. 

Washington let out a deep sigh and took two steps forward, putting himself a handsbredth away from Ben. One large hand came up to tilt Ben's chin up, forcing his eyes off the ground and towards Washington's unsettling gaze.

"You're beautiful Benjamin, and I mean that in a wholly objective sense despite my own attraction to you which was admittedly strong and quiet instantaneous. Anyone with eyes could see that. You are also, from what I can see, strong, prideful, stubborn to a fault, exactly the sort of creature many vampires would take pleasure in breaking. I would not see that sort of spirit snuffed out by the hands of a man like William Bradford."

"Why?" None of this made sense, why would Washington care, he was just another witch, attraction or no - and his cheeks burned at that thought - he was nothing to a vampire like Washington. 

Washington's eyes took on a sharp sad quality. "I lost some one I loved very dearly because of the cruelties of Vampires, because I failed to protect her from that. You remind me of her and if you truly need a reason for me to show you kindness, if you are so unwilling to accept kind gestures without a motive then let us call it penance for past failures instead." His hand fell away from Ben's face and he took a step away. "Why don't you settle in, it will be dawn soon and I will have to retire for the day, but I can at least provide you with a meal before that."

Washington left the room and Ben was led floundering. 

What the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but I wanted to get something out today.

Ben didn't so much settle in as stand there in shock for the next several minutes. Nothing about this new situation made any sense and it wasn't until the smell of eggs and cooking bacon wafted up to Ben that he managed to shake himself from this stupor and wander downstairs. 

When his nose finally led him into a spacious kitchen he was greeted once more with the rather shocking sight of Washington engaged in rather menial housework, this time cooking. It appeared, for all intensive purposes, Washington managed his home completely on his own and that was simply something that was not done by wealthy and powerful vampires. 

"You're very odd, you know that right?" Ben found himself asking as he took a seat at one of the stools near where Washington was working. 

"It's been mentioned from time to time," Washington responded as he plated up some scrambled eggs and bacon for Ben. "Now eat," he ordered placing the plate down in front of Ben alongside a glass of orange juice before moving about to do dishes, continuing to speak as he went about his work. "We have maybe thirty minutes before the sun rises so I will need to be quick and we will likely only cover the basics. First, you're aware of what the runes on your wrists mean?"

Ben glanced down at the blood red symbols carved into his skin before nodding, "my magic is bound for at best two months and at worst six, every witch is different and burns through the runes differently so there is no real way of predicting how long they might last in reality."

Washington hummed in agreement, arms now elbow deep in sudsy water. "I would allow you to leave as soon as you would like, but I cannot in good conscious send you back out into the wild without your usual defenses so until such a time that your magic returns you will stay here. My estate extends for five miles in every direction, I would advise you don't travel beyond the bounds of the estate unless you are in my company. Otherwise you are free to roam as you please, we will go out tomorrow evening to procure clothing for you if that would please you. Any additional questions I might be able to answer?"

A million, but Ben picked one that had been bothering him since he had been purchased. "How could Gamble tell I hadn't been bitten, or that I was a virgin for that matter?"

Washington looked back over at Ben, eyes darkening minutely, fist clenching around the sponge in his hand before he responded. "Vampire bites leave scars, deep, often permanent scars, it is seen as a way of marking ones territory. As to the virginity, it's often the scent of a witch that gives that away, when he claimed you were pure as the driven snow it was actually a reference to your scent, you smell like fresh snowfall, crisp winter air and pine needles. There is no undertone of scents from previous partners or lovers." There was a roughness to his voice and a certain possessive quality to his posture that sent butterflies fluttering in Ben's chest. 

Ben could feel his cheeks warm at the way Washington was looking at him. He was so unsure how to even approach this situation. Washington was attractive, certainly, but he was also a vampire and, altruistic intentions or not, he owned Ben. He tried to come up with something to say in return, anything that might make it clear that nothing could ever happen between the two of them-not that he would really have a choice should Washington try to force the issue- but he was at a loss, mouth opening and closing several times as he tried to come up with anything he could say.

Washington simply reached across the counter and patted his hand, "I mean nothing by it Benjamin, I've made my attraction to you plain but I would never act upon this attraction unless you were wholly comfortable with it, I would never try to force myself upon you," the open sincerity in his voice gave Ben little option but to trust him. Washington pulled back, tossing the damp towel he had been using over a towel hook, "now eat, it's getting cold. I'm retiring for the day, I would advise you get some rest as well since this evening we will be making an excursion into town for clothing."

And yet again Washington left the room before Ben could even regain his bearings. He was beginning to wonder if the next several months would just be a constant cycle of the vampire managing to say exactly the right thing to throw Ben off balance and render him speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a little bit of Gwash's perspective.

"George," Benjamin's voice was light and breathy as he groaned out the vampire's name, and enticing blush beginning to spread down across his bare chest as he writhed against the other man. 

"Shhhh, hush now, I've got you," George found himself saying, hand coming up to cup one of Benjamin's flushed cheeks, thumb tugging at his lower lip before his whole hand slid back into the boys hair, pulling his head back to expose the vulnerable skin of his throat. God, he was such a sight, all spread out across black satin, skin flushing, soft helpless noises passing his lips as George nipped at his jawline, and now he was all his.

"George, God, George please, please I need it, please," Benjamin's words were becoming jumbled, but he still knew what the young witch needed when his mouth found its way down to Benjamin's hammering pulse, right overtop of two small pockmarks, the only marks on his throat yet. 

George could practically taste the rich, sweet blood just below his lips, fangs dropping down to scrape lightly across the skin, dragging a low keening sound out of Benjamin. Still, he needed to hear what Benjamin say it. "Tell me Benjamin, I won't unless you ask for it," he murmured against the younger man's skin. 

"Please, George, please," Benjamin begged, voice and movements growing more and more desperate. 

"Please what?" George teased playfully. 

"Please, take my blood, George please I'm beggi...."whatever else Benjamin had been about to say was interrupted by a short gasp as to sharp canines plunged into his neck, right over top of the old mark. 

\--

George woke with a start, nearly tumbling from his bed as he lurched into a sitting position, pressing a shaking hand into his chest to try to calm himself. 

Vampire's didn't dream, but premonitions, those were not an altogether unusual experience for George Washington. Few knew this, but prior to being turned he had been a witch. He had possessed little real power beyond helping plants grow or lighting a fire, but he had always had these premonitions, dreams that would often come true. What little magic he had possessed had left him when his life had, but the dreams remained. It was part of the reason he had been so stricken when he had first seen Benjamin, because he had been visited by visions of the boy before. One decades ago of a you boy sobbing over a dead woman's corpse, another of a group of teens, three boys and one dark haired girl, laughing and running through an orchard, and a final one of a vacant eyed Benjamin, a collar of scars and bruises decorating his throat, seated on the ground beside an ornate looking chair. 

He had hoped that he had taken the necessary steps to prevent the last one from coming to fruition, but only time would tell, and as to the dream he had just been subject to, well he would do well to forget it even occurred, someone like Benjamin wasn't meant for the likes of him. 

Speaking of Benjamin, dusk was falling, they had best prepare to depart soon, they were expected at the shop in only an hours time. 

George dressed quickly before moving across the hall, knocking sharply at Benjamin's door. 

He could hear the sound of someone stumbling from bed, a soft curse and a thud leading him to believe Benjamin must have been tangled in his sheets. A few moments later the door slid open to reveal a sleep rumpled Benjamin, still dressed in George's over large sweater, and now also wearing a pair of George's sleep pants, drawstring pulled tight so they would not fall off of his hips. George couldn't fight down the possessive thrill that rolled through him as he saw Benjamin dressed in his clothes and when he spoke his voice was rough with barely tamped down desire. "We'll be leaving soon, I brought some clothing for you," he held out a new sweater and a heavy coat, he would have offered a pair of pants as well, but they certainly wouldn't have fit so Benjamin would need to make due with the pair he had been given by the slavers until they had an opportunity to purchase more tonight. "If you could meet me downstairs in a few moments we will set out from there. 

Benjamin only nodded, taking the clothing from George's hands and retreating back to his room to change. 

It took several moments for George to calm himself enough to make downstairs. That dream had shown him what he could have and now he was fighting ever instinct to simply take it for himself. He had promised Benjamin he would never do that and he would keep his word. 

\--

An hour later found the two of them stepping out of the town car before a plain looking, unmarked store front. George ushered the boy inside and out of the cold night air and upon entering they were greeted by a bright eyed, immaculately dressed blonde in a large sitting room. The room itself was spacious, monochrome black and white color scheme, a few plush leather couches and chairs for guests to wait, a single stair case in the back. 

"Anyone else here tonight Philomena?" George asked as he took Benjamin's coat and hung it on a nearby coat rack before removing his own. He desperately hoped the answer was no, he wasn't up for keeping with appearances tonight. 

She smiled softly at both George and Benjamin, Philomena was a good woman and she knew George's disdain for most other Vampire customs. "Gil and John are both upstairs at the moment, but no one else is scheduled to come in tonight. 

George found himself letting out a relieved sigh, that was the second best option after having no one else present he supposed. "Thank you my dear. We shouldn't be too long tonight I don't think, simply gathering a few necessaries for Benjamin, we'll be seeing Hercules should it become apparent more formal attire is needed."

Philomena simply nodded before moving behind a desk in the corner and resuming what appeared to be some accounting work. "Please, take your time George, behind Gil you are probably my favorite client and I never do get to see enough of you these days, hopefully your newest acquisition will change that."

George nodded, before ushering Benjamin towards the stairs. "Come on now Benjamin, let's get this over quickly."

Of course with Lafayette and John waiting for them upstairs, this little shopping excursion was going to be anything but quick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet John and Gil. Also Hamilton's not as much of a dick as this chapter implies, he was just a bit careless with John's love and was a bit self absorbed. 
> 
> Also I adore John Laurens so he will be heavily featured throughout this Fic. He and Ben will make great friends!

As per usual, George heard John and Lafayette before he saw them. 

"It looks wonderful Gil, just like the last eight did, are we done yet?" John's could be heard just as George and Benjamin rounded the corner and came into view. 

The room they entered was filled with clothing of all styles and colors, racks upon racks of items. Situated in the center was a small platform surrounded by couches, one such couch currently occupied by a slender young man with freckle covered skin and a head of curls currently tucked into a pony tail while the platform was occupied by a tall, muscular vampire with even wilder curls and a broad, sharp smile. 

"No need to be so impatient mon petite," even after centuries in America Lafayette's accent remained thick, George suspected that was intentional on the Frenchman's part, but he had no proof. 

"I'm merely impatient because we have guests now and your being rude," John's head rolled across the back of the couch to look at George and Benjamin, "Washington, always good to see you, Tallmadge I presume?"

George nodded to Lafayette before giving Benjamin a gentle push towards John who had now climbed to his feet. 

"George, so glad to see you," Lafayette jumped down from his perch, moving forward to give George a quick kiss on each cheek before turning to Benjamin, reaching out to grab one of his hands and plant a gentle kiss on his knuckles, "and Benjamin, I have heard many good things about you already, Andre speaks very highly of your spirit."

"He's always like this," John added. 

"Oh hush," Lafayette admonished, pulling the young witch into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You'll scare him off," he warned as his arms tightened around John. 

"Considering the last twenty four hours I've had I imagine it will take far more than and over affectionate Frenchman to scare me off," Benjamin had a slight grin as he finally spoke and it was unsettling to George to realize these were the first words Ben had said to anyone since they had awoken this evening. Then again, John and Lafayette did always manage to illicit a certain response from people. 

John let out a joyous laugh as he untangled himself from Lafayette and moved to Ben's side, throwing an arm around the other witch's shoulder. "Oh I like this one. Washington, tell me he'll stick around?"

"Benjamin may remain with me as long as he chooses after the runes restricting his magic wear off," George responded with a soft, fond smile. He truly hoped Benjamin would stay as well, he was growing more and more fond of the boy with every passing moment. 

"Perhaps a match similar to our own hmmm mon petite," Lafayette mused, drawing a confused look from Benjamin and a sharp glare from George. While he hoped the affection he had for Benjamin and the boys own clear attraction to him might bloom into the bond Lafayette and John shared, he would not have his friends pressuring Benjamin. 

"A bit to soon to tell," John this time. 

"I'm sorry, what are you even talking about," Benjamin questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

"You haven't told him?" Lafayette this time. 

"I'd hoped to avoid the topic of vampire politics altogether," George responded.

"Ah, so you planned to hole up in your little farm house the entire time and then release this one out into the wild once the runes wore off. You should know after the incident with Abigail the Council would never allow you such freedom to keep your little witch hidden away for so long." 

Yes George as very aware of what Lafayette alluded to, but he had hoped measures could be taken to save Benjamin some of the hassle of having to play a part in the Councils little puppet show. He moved to respond but was interrupted by Benjamin this time. 

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you even talking about, why would it matter to the Council if George freed me, he bought me and thus it's his prerogative to do whatever he bloody well wants."

John let out a deep sigh and tugged Benjamin over to sit on the couch he had been occupying before they had arrived. "We may want to be seated for this tale, it may take a while. Gil, you go find Tallmadge some clothes, save us all a bit of time and stick to simple and practical clothing, will you dearest."

Lafayette looked a bit disgruntled at the comment, but complied anyway, dropping a soft kiss on his partners hair and moving to shuffle through some of the nearby racks of clothing. 

George also found himself dropping into one of the plush chairs and John launched into his tale. 

"Are you familiar with the name Anna Strong?" 

That question drew another quizzical look from Benjamin, "Anna and I grew up together as children, we were separated for a time but found each other again in Setauket."

John looked completely flabbergasted by that response, "someday soon we need to have a long talk about the company you've kept over the last few years, you must have some amazing stories if you've known Anna Strong and one of the Brewster boys. Still, not exactly the response I was looking for so let me rephrase the question, do you know what Anna Strong is."

Another confused look," a mortal with no magic to her name who disappeared at age twenty."

"Not exactly," John responded. "Anna Smith comes from a long and ancient line of hunters, a race that was thought to be extinct. Upon marrying Selah Strong she actually united the last two remaining Hunter families."

"Selah was arrested two days after their wedding."

"And Anna disappeared a week later," John added. "Those two events were not coincidences, nor was it a coincidence that Setauket was burned to the ground a month later. The Council saw that Union as a threat and in their observation of your sleepy little town they also found the Tallmadge brothers, what remained of the Brewster pack, and the Woodhull coven. In their eyes, the Strong's were amassing a small army that could cause untold damage to the vampire community, so they did what they could to scatter all of you."

Rage flared in Benjamin's eyes, "you allowed this," he snarled towards George. "My brother died in that fire."

John placed a calming hand over Benjamin's, "the council was divided on the action, Washington, Gil, Andre, and Conde all opposed the move. It fell to Alexander Hamilton as the swing vote. He cut a deal with Jefferson that night and voted with those in favor of Setauket's destruction. What he made the deal for I do not know yet, as far as I can tell he hasn't cashed that favor in yet. I have my own reasons to hate Alexander, but when I learned a few months ago of what he did to Setauket three years ago it cemented my disdain for his ambition and willingness to turn a blind eye to the suffering of others when it suited him." Lafayette made a soft wounded noise when he heard John mention Hamilton, but John forged on anyway, that story would be a tale for Benjamin to hear after the story or Anna was done. "But that's not why I bring all of this up. Anna was sold to a man named John Graves Simcoe. He was a brutal man who in some twisted sense thought he loved her and that he could force her to love him. Anna remained with him for six months before she made her escape. When they finally found Simcoe's body it was in pieces, scattered around his home and Anna had vanished like smoke in the wind. Following her escape there were other high ranking and powerful witches who escaped, some on their own, others like Abigail who was mentioned earlier were aided by those who have purchased them. Anna has begun amassing a small army to her side again. She has the support of the Woodhull's once more, and the Townsend's have also joined with her. Les Amis and their leader Enjolras are making noise that they will come to her aid should she rise up to remove the vampires from power and now she's even taken a vampire lover, Edmund Hewlett. The Council fears her and will do all they can to ensure that she doesn't amass more powerful witches at her side. They are monitoring the recent acquisitions of Vampires and if there is even a hint that the witch might be set free or escape then they will remove that witch from their current owner and place them with someone they believe more able to reign them in."

Lafayette had returned for a moment, holding up a red henley before wrinkling his nose at the color and tossing it aside in favor of a blue one. 

"But the two of you seem rather free with each other, why have they not taken you from Lafayette?" Benjamin asked. 

"I'd like to see them try," Lafayette snarled. 

"Calm down love," John soothed, voice gentle. "We treat each other as equals in private and amoung friends yes, but in public we must keep up certain pretenses. You'll understand once you are at the gathering the Council will be hosting in three weeks time."

"Gathering, I was not aware of this," George found himself commenting. He was a Council member alongside Lafayette, surely he would have been notified. 

"Lee's idea," John responded, "I can assume they wanted to ensure you and Tallmadge had as little notice regarding this as possible, even Gil and Andre were not aware they were planning this. The only reason I am even aware is because Alexander is utterly incapable of keeping his mouth shut about anything, he contacted me mere hours after Benjamin was purchased"

Benjamin, brilliantly observant, caught into John's tone regarding Hamilton right away. "You hate him, Hamilton, why?"

John sent an imploring look towards Lafayette who only shrugged before dumping a pile of clothing next to Ben and settling down on the other side of John, arm going around the witch's waist to pull him in close. "Your story to tell love, not mine."

John let out a quiet huff before launching into his second story for the day. "I didn't always hate him, quite the contrary actually. We were lovers for almost a year. His wife, Eliza, she knew of our relationship and in some ways almost encouraged it. She's a wonderful woman, far more than he deserves. About eighteen months ago I was picked up by some slavers. Alexander promised to save me, to purchase me as his own but when the night came for me to be sold he was no where to be seen. Eliza came that night, warned me that he had grown distracted with the latest writing he was working on. She attempted to bid on me to save me for whatever fate awaited me but she was quickly outbid. It seemed that I was to go to Samuel Seabury who I believe had plans to purchase me simply so he would have the opportunity to beat me to death as vengeance for a slight by Alexander, but thankfully Gil intervened."

"Worth every penny," Lafayette added. "I planned to let John go once his runes faded, but after five months together we refused to be parted from each other."

"Alexander made attempts to contact me, several over the last few months, offers to purchase me from Gil, but I now am able to see how careless he is with his love and I have no interest in being parted from someone I genuinely love and care for to be his plaything again."

"I see," Benjamin commented, eyes thoughtful as he took in John and Lafayette. 

There was a softness in that look that gave George some hope, but that flicker of hope was quickly quashed as he considered the test that waited for them in a few weeks time. "So this gathering, what is it we will need to expect?" he asked, perhaps he could turn the Council's plan on its head. 

John leaned forward, a wicked grin coming across his face. "I sense you have a plan my dear General?" He asked, referring to George's old military rank for the first time this night. 

Ideas of how to side step the Council's intentions shifted within his head. "I may have a thought of two..."

It was going to be absolutely delicious to turn Lee's own plan back on him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're sure this plan is going to work," Benjamin asked, eyes wide as he stared up at George in the torchlight standing outside of the doors of Lee's winter home. 

George reached down to adjust the collar of Benjamin's shirt, a pretty blue tunic, loose fitting with a wide neck that showed off his collar bones. Benjamin was dressed in what was considered traditional for pets at these sorts of events, pretty floaty clothing, a loose shirt, soft cream breeches and a pair of simple slippers, the ensemble was almost complete. "It will be fine Benjamin, John has ties to the local coven who has chafed under Lee's rule for years and Andre and Lafayette have set up the means to secret them away to Les Amis in France. Their Vampire contingent, Grantaire, Jehan and Coufeyrac have expressed glee at the opportunity to embarrass Lee, and no doubt Combeferre and Enjolras will be thrilled to welcome more of their people into the fold. The Coven's actions tonight will make it seem as though Lee is unable to control even his local coven, it will be a horrific embarrassment."

"And our part in this?" Benjamin queried

"So long as you remain close to me and we avoid any missteps or avoid causing a scene we should be fine. I've had you for three weeks, they will not be expecting perfect obedience, that would almost seem suspicious, but at least a grudging respect and willingness to follow my orders would be expected." Speaking of playing their parts, "there is one item Benjamin, there is one more addition that is needed," he commented as he reached into his cloak to pull out a slim, black box. "I did what I could to make sure it suited you, although I opted for silver instead of gold as I thought that might stand out a bit more against your hair," he opened to box to reveal a slender head piece, designed to look like laurel leaves. George lifted it from its place and carefully secured it in Benjamin's hair, which had been swept into a knot at the crown of his head, with two pins. It lay across his brow, a single sapphire drop resting against his skin in the center of his forehead. "You look lovely Benjamin."

He could see the soft blush bloom on Benjamin's cheeks in the torchlight but he quickly raised up his chin, careful to meet George's eyes. "Well than, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," George held his arm out for Benjamin to take, a small curl of satisfaction settling in his gut when Benjamin's hand settled lightly in the crook of his elbow just as the door before them opened into an opulent, well lit, short entry way leading into a large ballroom. 

"George, wonderful to see you, we had worried you wouldn't make it," the grin spread across Lee's face was almost sickening. 

"Yes, well we did have rather short notice of the whole affair but we made due," George responded, removing his cloak to reveal a simple navy over coat embellished with silver buckle's, colors specifically chosen to match Benjamin's, before removing Benjamin's as well and handing it off to one of Lee's many servants who seemed to just materialize out of thin air. 

"Yes, so sorry about that, the invitation must have been lost, so fortunate that you came across Lafayette and he was able to inform you." Lee lead them into the Ballroom, another dark haired vampire, Bradford, appearing at his side. "Of course you remember William."

"Sir," Bradford inclined his head in acknowledgement, but his eyes remained locked on Benjamin, an unsettling heat behind his bright gaze that had Benjamin stiffening next to George. 

"Bradford," George acknowledged preparing to make the necessary excuses to escape from these two parasites when suddenly he was interrupted by an exuberant shout. 

"Ben," John's voice rose above the hum of the crowd. His slim body colliding with Benjamin's only a moment later, nearly sending the other man toppling to the ground as he threw his arms around Benjamin's neck. When they parted there were matching grins on each witch's face. 

"John, manners," Lafayette admonished as he made his way behind his lover, pulling him back to his side, possessive arm draped around him, pressing John into his side. It was always astounding the change that overcame the two lovers when they were forced to keep their public facade. In private they were like too school boys, hopelessly in love, almost silly and childlike in there affection for each other. But here, with the eyes of the vampire community upon them just waiting for a misstep, for some reason to rip John away from Lafayette's arms, they took on these characters. Lafayette grew fiercely possessive, playing the part of the jealous lover, dominant in every aspect. John turned into the languid, pampered pet who simply oozed sexual energy. If he was lucky and Benjamin elected to remain by his side they too would be forced to choose the characters they would play, and he highly doubted they would emulate Lafayette's or John's. 

"Lafayette, John, always a pleasure, Lee, Bradford, if you would excuse us." Both men nodded and allowed George and Ben to pass, Lafayette and John falling in step with them as they took a turn about the room. "Anything I should be aware of?" George asked, hoping that there wouldn't be any surprises tonight. 

"Andre's absence has been noted, although most are chalking it up to heartache and an attempt to avoid seeing the young Miss Shippen hanging off of Benedict Arnold's arm. It was a brilliant move to pull her into this scheme, she has played her part flawlessly. Clinton is also here and he enquired after Benjamin and made mention of Mrs. Strong, no doubt he will want the opportunity to speak with you both publicly and privately," Lafayette responded. 

"What of Hamilton?"

"My husband is currently engaged in a rather vicious argument with Mr. Jefferson, no doubt he will be throughly occupied for the next several hours," a sharp, feminine voice cut in. 

All four men turned to see a young woman with long dark hair dressed in a stunning turquoise dress. "It's been far too long hasn't it George," she added with a soft fond smile. 

"Eliza," George could feel a smile rise unbidden as he leaned in to kiss both of her cheeks, he had always been fond of Hamilton's young wife. Though his interactions with her were few, he could tell she had a sharp wit and endless patience, furthermore she was a favorite of John's despite what her husband had done to him, and for all his faults, John was an impeccable judge of character when he was dealing with anyone other than Hamilton . "It's wonderful to see you again." 

"And this must be the Mr. Tallmadge I've heard so much about," she turned now to Benjamin, taking both of his hands into hers. "I'm absolutely delighted to make your acquaintance, although I do wish it were under better circumstances. I heard the tale of your capture, I am so very sorry for the loss of your friend."

George could practically see the way Benjamin's words caught in his throat, his eyes taking on a pained look, tears that would not spill welling up. When he finally found his voice again to thank her it was cracked and shot through with grief and not for the first time George wondered what Benjamin and the Brewster wolf might have meant to each other.

Eliza merely patted the back of his hand before moving on to greet John, pulling the witch into a fierce hug. "And you, dearest, have been avoiding me."

"Not you, never you," John responded, returning her embrace. "It's your lesser half I've been working hard to stay away from."

"Yes, well unless Jefferson detains him all night that may be a bit of a task tonight," Eliza pulled back, holding John at arms length, "I've missed you by the way."

John responded with a gentle smile but his opportunity to speak was interrupted by another new voice. 

"Washington, I've been looking for you," George turned around to face a much older vampire. Henry Clinton had been turned at a much older age, an oddity for a vampire, but nevertheless he was regarded as one of the most powerful vampires in the States. 

"Clinton, a pleasure to see you again," he schooled his features into a neutral expression, Clinton was painfully skilled at ferreting out secrets, almost as skilled as Andre. 

"Pleasure is all mine," Clinton responded drawing closer, eyes passing over George briefly before turning his shrewd gaze to Benjamin. "And this lovely creature must be the new pet of yours I've heard so much of, Benjamin Tallmadge."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Benjamin's voice was soft and demure, but his eyes screamed defiance. A perfect balance, Clinton wouldn't expect Benjamin to be cowed entirely after so short a period, but he would expect the boy to show at least a modicum of respect. 

Clinton appeared appeased, unimpressed, but settled in the notion that Benjamin was clearly well in hand, but his eyes lingered on Benjamin's throat, laid bare and vulnerable with the wide collar of his shirt and his hair swept away from his neck. "You've refrained from feeding on him I see, odd since it has been some weeks."

Another test it seemed. George reached out, an arm around Benjamin's waist pulling him to his side, the other hand coming up to tilt his head to the side, thumb rubbing against Benjamin's frantically beating pulse. "Benjamin is a powerful witch who remains untouched, his blood is going to be unique, finely aged, thrumming with vitality. One would not waste a 200 year old Scotch on any old occasion now would they."

"Well put," Clinton responded with a chuckle. "With what he cost you I do hope he is worth it. Now, if you have a moment George, I would have a word," Clinton gestured towards one of the side rooms. 

George pressed a kiss to Benjamin's temple, hand squeezing the boys hip, "go with John, stay close to he and Lafayette." He pushed Benjamin over to the lovers and Eliza before following Clinton into the private room. 

"You're doing well with the boy, it's good to see since we had worried we would need to remove him from you. It would be difficult to deal with containing two powerful witches and appeasing two influential vampire lords, it pleases me that we will only have to deal with one pair in this instance."

"You'll be removing a witch from a vampire's possession," George was not sure he liked where this conversation was going. 

"Lafayette gives the Lauren's boy too much freedom. He'll be provided with warning, as befitting a man of his station, but if he does not have the boy in hand within a few weeks time he will be removed from his possession and turned over to the highest bidder, Jefferson has already made a generous offer although I expect Hamilton will outbid him. But that is not what I wanted to speak with you," Clinton moved to the large table in the center of the room, pouring two glasses of wine, glancing up as he moved to hand a glass to George. "This unsettles you?"

"I consider Lafayette a dear friend, I would hate to see him caused pain because of the loss of John," George was careful to keep his voice steady as he took the offered glass. "Furthermore you would anger a powerful vampire should you remove John from him."

"A risk I am willing to take should it become apparent I need to. Speak with Lafayette, let him know what must be done to keep his pet and should he correct his current path the two will not be separated. But I need to speak with you regarding what we are going to do about our Anna Strong problem."

"That is a problem of your own making Henry, you knew what Simcoe was when you gave her to him,against my counsel I might add" George pointed out. 

"A monster, one that was ever so effective on the battle field. I had expected he would be enough to keep a young huntress in line, I had not thought he would drive her to murder."

"A murder that was most just if rumors of his treatment of Mrs. Strong are to be believed, you pushed for her capture, you pushed for the burning of Setauket, you have no one but yourself to blame for the threat you have turned her into," George pointed out. 

"Yes, I'm well aware Washington," Clinton drawled, taking a seat beside the table, draining his glass and then refilling it once more. "But I did not ask for you to revisit how we came to be here, I asked you what we are going to do about her?"

That was a tricky question. George knew what would appease Anna Strong and her growing forces, but he doubted the Vampire lords would be interested. "You cannot kill her, even if you could get to her you would only create a martyr. It seems to me the only choice you have is to appease her."

"Go on," Clinton pressed. 

"End the slave trade, stop treating witches, wolves and what little remains of the hunters like chattel."

"You must be joking, that would insight a riot."

"Not in the slightest. I'm not asking you to remove those in bondage from their masters, I'm simply asking you phase out the practice of hunting down witches and other beings to be bought and sold. The trade has outlived its usefulness as is and ending it would be an olive branch to Anna Strong and her followers, mitigating the threat before it can do any harm. I'm not asking you to make a decision tonight Henry, but you should consider it."

"Noted," Clinton responded, although the dubious look on his face made it clear he was unlikely to truly consider George's suggestion. "Now, business aside, tell me more of that little minx you've purchased, is it true you haven't touched him, if it is I must admire your restraint Washington."

George would have said something, anything to steer this conversation away from where it was headed, but a sharp scream cut through the air. 

"Ah, it seems the boys have started a bit early with the entertainment tonight," Clinton chuckled. 

"I know that voice," George murmured. "Benjamin!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that was intense, is he always like that?" Ben asked the moment Washington and Clinton were out of earshot. 

"Believe it or not, that was him being nice," John responded. "He's fond of Washington, even if he denies it repeatedly in public. They respect each other immensely despite the fact that they are able to agree upon so little."

"A pity more are not able to find that sort of respect for each other," Eliza added as she glanced over to the other side of the room where a short man with long dark hair was arguing with someone much taller and finely dressed. "If you'll excuse me, I think my husband might for once be on the losing end of an argument and in desperate need of rescue, it was wonderful to see both of you again, Gil and John, and Ben, truly a pleasure to meet you," Eliza was off after a quick kiss to both Ben and John's cheek and a squeeze to Lafayette's arm. 

"And I should find Conde, it would be good to see a fellow Frenchman again. You will be fine on your own?" Lafayette questioned, pressing a firm kiss to John's temple. 

John hummed out a soft affirmative before moving to take Ben's arm. "Go on, we'll be fine, no one would dare attempt anything with either of us and risk your's or Washington's fury."

Lafayette moved away, nodding to Ben but his eyes lingering on John until a group of dancers came between them, blocking his view. 

John in turn began to move about the room, pulling Ben with him as he went, keeping his voice low as they spoke. "I meant to tell you earlier, you look spectacular, half the room can't take their eyes off you. Washington certainly seemed quite enamored."

Ben felt heat rise to his cheeks and not for the first time he wondered if he would ever get over his unfortunate tendency to blush at the slightest provocation. "You look very nice yourself," John did too, dressed in red and black, a slim gold circlet with a ruby in the center resting in his hair. 

John merely snorted at the compliment before continuing on, "and how have things been, with Washington I mean, you seem to be on good terms."

They were, sort of. Washington actually seems to avoid him more than anything, but he had always been civil to Ben, complimentary in a few instances, trusting to a fault at times especially in the execution of their little plan this evening. "He's been kind to me, he seems to be a good man."

"Handsome too, any attraction there?" Ben wasn't sure he knew where this conversation was going or what it's apparent point was. 

"He's attractive, I'd have to be blind not to see it, but I don't think I would go so far as to say there is anything resembling affection or attraction between the two of us."

"Oh I can assure you there is, even if it is only on his part," John nodded as the passed another pair of witches huddled together in gossip while their masters seemed trapped in some sort of argument. "Still, his intervention and his affection for you is a complication I could have done without."

Ben felt a chill run down his spine, "what is it your getting at John?"

John pulled them to a halt in a secluded corner of the room, leveling Ben with a serious gaze. "What I am about to speak with you regarding can reach no one else's ears, not Washington's, not Gil's, and certainly not anyone else within the vampire community or it would be both of our heads, am I understood."

Ben found himself nodding, leaning in as John lowered his voice further. "I have a friend, a very dear friend who has been waiting a long time to destroy the slave trade and bring down the vampire council. Until now we've had to content ourselves with waiting until we could amass more power and move the right individuals into the appropriate places. Your appearance on the playing field has accelerated that timeline."

"A friend, you mean Anna," Ben's thoughts quickly moving two steps forward as John spoke. 

"She has amassed enough power on the outside to move against the council, she simply needs our support, our willingness to turn our magic against them as well to ensure that her plan works. Once your runes fade we will need your help."

"And Lafayette is going to support you in this," based on John's earlier comments Ben doubted it, and his suspicions were confirmed when John shook his head sharply. "But he's a vampire lord, he could get caught in the cross fire. You love him and you're willing to risk his life in this manner."

Distress was plain on John's face as he spoke, "I don't love him, or rather I can't be sure that what I feel is actually love or merely gratitude that he has been kind to me. You must understand Ben, he owns me, and whether or not he actually exerts any of that ownership, that power over me, doesn't change the fact that he paid a very large sum of money to purchase me and that complicates our relationship. I care for him, I know this, but I must do what is best for my people. We have been treated as chattel for centuries, playthings for these monsters. You must see why I would want to end a practice like this."

Ben's thoughts were in turmoil. They had such an opportunity before them, a chance to affect real change, but it might be risking the life of men, good me, like Washington and Lafayette, both of whom had shown that not all vampires were the things that haunted you in your sleep. "I need time to think, to consider this."

A soft smile spread across John's face, "and you shall have it. It could be months still until your runes fade, if there is one thing we do have now, it is time."

"I'll consider it John, I just, I need to see what we can do to spare Washington, Lafayette and any others like them who don't deserve to be dragged down with the rest of their kind."

"I understand Ben, I really do...." Whatever else John might have wanted to say was interrupted when the short dark haired vampire Ben assumed was Eliza's husband, Alexander Hamilton, grabbed hold of John's arm and turned him around. 

"John I've been searching everywhere for you, we need to talk," his voice was frantic as he begged for John's attention. 

"I have nothing to say to you Alexander," John snarled, snatching his arm from the other man's grasp. 

"John, no, please just give me a chance to explain," Hamilton begged. 

It was then that Ben noticed the crowd of onlookers that had formed nearby. Washington had been explicit about not causing a scene and that is certainly what this has devolved into. It wouldn't do for Ben to be seen around this little tragedy that was playing out so he slipped away, back through the crowd that had gathered to a now empty corner of the ballroom. It was there that Bradford managed to corner him. 

"Tallmadge, I've been looking for you," Bradford pressed in close, arms coming up to cage Ben in against the wall. 

"Bradford," Ben returned, tilting his chin up, refusing to be intimidated by this man, although by the way Bradford's eyes snapped down to his throat this may have been the wrong move. 

"You're wasted on Washington, you know that don't you, the old man wouldn't know what to do with something like you," he leaned in further, almost chest to chest with Ben now, allowing Ben to see that the vampire wasn't that much taller then him, nor much broader now that Ben had been eating properly and regained some of the muscle he had had before. If it came down to a fight, vampire strength discounted, Ben could very well win. 

"Oh and you would," Ben countered, hand on Bradford's chest pushing him back a few inches, giving Ben just enough space. 

An insufferable smirk appeared on the brunette's face, "oh trust me, I know exactly what someone like you is built fo......" Ben didn't even bother letting Bradford finish that thought, his fist quickly wiping that smirk off of his face, followed up with a knee to the stomach to force the other man to back away. 

Ben made a move to step around the crouched over vampire who had curled around his stomach, but Bradford was quicker now that the element of surprise had been lost, a hand snapping out to grab Ben's elbow, slamming him back against the wall, black spots dancing before Ben's eyes as his head collided painfully with the wall. 

"Not so fast pretty boy," Bradford snarled, one hand grabbing Ben's wrists, trapping him, the other going to his hair, wrenching his head back, mouth hovering over Ben's vulnerable throat. "I would have been kind with you, could have made it enjoyable for you too," Ben could feel panic rising in his chest. "But now, now you'll be lucky if I even leave you alive."

Ben wasn't given an opportunity to get a another word in as two sharp pinpricks of pain flared in his neck. It was absolutely excruciating, true to his word Bradford was doing nothing to make this experience enjoyable. It felt as though glass was being forced through his veins, the pain radiating out from where Bradford had latched onto his throat. The pain was so overwhelming he couldn't even find it in himself to struggle much after the initial moments of the bite, body going limp, forcing Bradford to shift his grip, arm wrapping around Ben's waist, his hold on Ben's hair loosening until he was simply cradling the young witches head. 

He did manage one last defiance though before the blackness began to close in......a single ear splitting scream.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't have time for your antics Hamilton, now leave me be," John snapped viscously, trying to pull away, frantically searching for Ben who had seemed to melt into the crowd that formed. 

"Your going to listen to me John," Alexander demanded, using his superior strength to hold John in place. "You need to understand."

"Understand what?" John was near hysterics now, he couldn't deal with this, not with everything being so close to working out. "Understand that you left me on the auction block. You made all these promises about how much you cared for me, how I was your equal, how you loved me and then you simply forgot about me. I could have died at Seabury's hands if Gil hadn't intervened and it would have been entirely your fault."

"It's not like that," Alexander begged, his grip on John's arm growing so tight it was sure to leave bruises. "I didn't forget about you, I just got distracted."

"What's the difference," John couldn't believe he was even having this argument. "You were distracted by some piece of writing and you left me to be purchased by someone else. Whether you forgot or were simply temporarily distracted that doesn't change the end result. I don't belong to you now." John was finally able to tug his arm away from Alexander, turning his back on him in a frantic search for Ben, he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the other witch, and dammit where was Gil when he needed him.

"It was a treatise on the negative impact of the slave trade, on what your sale specifically would cost the vampire community," Alexander's words cut through the air like a knife. "I knew I would be outbid, my only hope was to use my words to convince others that you were not worth the effort and trouble, I thought I had more time but you went up for bid one night before I had been informed you would be. I still deserve some blame, Eliza tried to warn me that they would pull this sort of stunt to keep us apart but I didn't listen to her. Still I didn't intentionally leave you to rot John, I loved you and I love you still."

"That doesn't change anything," John responded refusing to turn to meet Alexander's eyes as he had finally spotted Gil who had forced himself to the front of the crowd and had moved to stand before John, a soft hand on his shoulder and another on his waist attempting to offer some comfort. "And it doesn't change what your vote did to Setauket."

That left Alexander sputtering, "you're upset about that!"

"You aided in burning an innocent village to the ground, Benjamin Tallmadge lost a brother because of that, I lost friends in that attack and you voted for it."

Alexander moved forward again, jerking John around to face him, ignoring Gil's warning growl. "Do you remember when that happened, do you?"

"Three years ago..."

"Yes, three years ago," Alexander interrupted, "almost two months to the date after we had met, back when we were merely friends and I could not even imagine that someone as spectacular as you would willingly go to bed with me. I fell in love with you the moment we met, even if you wouldn't return the sentiment for months and apparently it was painfully obvious what I felt for you because Jefferson used it to blackmail me into voting with them. He threatened your safety and I was left with no other option. So yes, I stand by what I did because it's the only reason you're still alive, something I have told Lafayette a thousand times, or did he never bother to relay that message to you as well!"

Suddenly it felt as though John's entire perception of reality had been tilted on its side and he found himself turning towards Gil, "you knew all of this and didn't think it would be relevant to tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you," Gil took John's hands in his own, "justifiable motivation or not, what Alexander did was wrong and in the end even with all of his good intentions he still hurt you."

"You lied to me," John pulled away, hurt written plainly across his face. Suddenly a sharp scream split through the air and John was moving before he could even clearly think, pushing through the crowd to where he had heard the noise coming from. He knew that voice, that was Ben!

When he finally found Ben he was half unconscious, only Bradford's grip keeping him standing as the vampire fed from the witch. His shirt was half ripped open, blood quickly soaking through it and dripping down Ben's torso as Bradford tore into his throat. His hair had been tugged from its top knot, the beautiful, delicate hair piece George had given him had fallen off, currently being crushed beneath Bradford's boot.

It was a disgusting sight, a physical representation of everything the witches had ever suffered through at the hands of vampires and John could practically feel the rage boiling up under his skin and in that moment he disregarded every warning Gil had ever given, Anna's begging not to show his true power for fear that they would place permanent wards on that power, and John let his fury blow through him, a sharp gesture of his hand, softly uttered Latin and a blast of power ripping Bradford from Ben and slamming him through three different walls. 

John didn't even look to where Bradford had landed, completely ignored the crowd of cowering vampires and crumpled to where Ben lay slumped against the wall, unresponsive. "I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry Ben!"

\--

George heard the crash mere moments before he had pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see John Laurens collapsed over Benjamin, begging him to wake up and offering a litany of apologies. He could also feel the magic thrumming through the air and quickly glanced to his right to see Bradford pulling himself from the rubble of several collapsed walls. 

"John, what happened?" he asked kneeling beside the two witches, hand going to Ben's bloody throat, relieved to find a pulse, it was slow and weak, but even and Ben's eyes fluttered open briefly to glance up at him. 

"George," he managed to get out, barely more than a whisper. 

"I'm here Ben, I'm here," he assured before looking up at John again for answers. 

"I'm so sorry," John's hands came up to cover his mouth in horror. "It's my fault, all of this, if I hadn't let Alexander distract me Bradford never would have gotten him alone."

"It's not your fault John, there is no one to blame but the parties responsible for this, you said it was Bradford?" John nodded and George was on his feet again, whirling around to face the vampire who had finally managed to make his way back to his feet. "I'll murder you for this," he growled out. 

"Not without my leave you won't," Clinton had arrived, crowd parting for him. "Someone muzzle that witch," he ordered, nodding towards John who was dragged to his feet, cloth shoved between his lips essentially gagging him and his hands bound. He then turned Lafayette, "I knew you couldn't control that boy, once I've finished with this," he waived an arm in the direction of George, Benjamin and Bradford, "I will deal with you. Now Washington, refrain from ripping out Bradford's throat until I've given you leave, tend to your boy I'll deal with this."

"Deal with it, really Henry you cannot be serious, it was just a bit of fun that got out of hand," Lee had stepped in to defend Bradford now. 

Clinton merely raised an eyebrow at Lee, glancing pointedly over to Washington who was now pulling Ben into his arms, the boy hanging limply as he had slipped fully into unconsciousness, face tucked into Washington's neck, blood trailing down his left arm to drip to the floor. "I'd say that is a bit of an understatement Charles, and you know our laws, it is well within Washington's rights to demand satisfaction for the damage caused."

"Over a witch, you can't be serious," Lee again. 

"Permission to rip Bradford's head from his shoulders?" Washington asked once he had straightened to his full height. Ben carefully cradled against his chest. 

"Denied," Clinton's voice was level. 

"You would call for the death of one of your own over a silly little boy who no doubt provoke William into this?" Lee took three steps towards Washington, only halting when Washington let out a sharp snarl warning him not to come any closer. 

"He did, provoke me that is," Bradford returned, that insufferable smirk making a reappearance now that he thought he might escape from this with his life. 

"Irregardless, Benjamin is a very powerful and very expensive possession of mine," though he loathed even calling him that no matter what he grisly believed, "the only compensation I would deem appropriate would be Bradford's life."

"Preposterous," scoffed Lee. 

"Granted," Clinton cut in a hush falling over the room and he grin slipping from Bradford's face. "Execution by first light would seem appropriate would it not?"

"Exceedingly," George returned coldly, "but I request that the sentence not be passed until four days hence, I would like Benjamin to have the opportunity to witness it, to know that this man will never touch him again."

"Certainly," Clinton turned to face a tall, slim man with dark skin and bright eyes, speaking over Lee's protests the whole time "Burr, see that Mr. Bradford is taken into custody. Will that grant you satisfaction Washington."

"It will."

"Excellent, now, Lafayette, follow me, we have matters to discuss. Hamilton, Jefferson, the two of you may as well join us as this will be of some interest to you," Clinton turned back to move to the private room he and George had been using earlier, the three vampires falling into line behind him, Lafayette throwing one last glance back at John. 

George should also be leaving, he needed to return home and tend to Benjamin's wounds and despite how he worried for John and Lafayette, there was nothing he could do now, not without attracting unwanted attention. So he turned his back on the other witch and on the commotion of Bradford's arrest and made his way out of Lee's home. 

\--

The return trip home was blissfully short as Lee's estate was not all that far from George's and he may have broken a fair few speeding laws to get home that much faster. Still it was a relief when he stepped out from the car, moving around to the passenger side to carefully lift Benjamin from his seat. The bleeding had stopped at least, although that did little to save the seat from the blood that had already been smeared on Benjamin's skin and clothing. None of that mattered though in the face of a still worryingly pale Benjamin. He'd woken up briefly in the car, shared a few words, apologized for the mess before slipping back under. It would be days, maybe even weeks before Benjamin was returned to his old self, if he ever would be again after the trauma of such a brutal attack. 

And that was the real question George thought as he moved to shoulder his way through the front door, how much would this change Benjamin, would it changed how he viewed vampires as a whole or George specifically. 

His thoughts were cut short after three steps into the foyer when something large and furry collided with his side, pulling Benjamin from his arm and sending him careening across the room, back colliding painfully with the bannister of the stairwell.

When he regained his bearings he was greeted with the sight of a very large russet colored wolf standing protectively above the unconscious Benjamin, snarling at George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I wonder who that might be ;)


End file.
